This invention relates to a device adapted to be used when working under the dashboard of an automobile. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which can be placed in contact with the door step of an automobile when the door is open, which device will accommodate thereon and support the worker's body.
The prior art is replete with all types of crawler devices and portable beds and dining devices that are adapted to function in conjunction with automobiles and the like. The art does not, however, teach a device that will permit one to work on the underside of an automobile dashboard by supporting the torso such that the uncomfortable and awkward position of having to lay over the door step and transmission housing are obviated.
There are many occasions when working under the dashboard of a car is necessary-- this is often dreaded by even those accustomed to such work due to the discomfort caused by having to drape one's body over the rise of the door step. Situations not connected with an automobile present the problem, such as in working under a built in sink in a kitchen cabinet.